pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Zweilous
|} Zweilous (Japanese: ジヘッド Dihead) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 50 and evolves into starting at level 64. Biology Zweilous is a dark-blue, quadruped Pokémon with two heads and black fur covering its necks and back. Its front legs are muscular with two claws on each foot, but its rear legs are less defined and have two small, backward-pointing toes without claws. There are tufts of fur over its heads with rounded points at the top. It has two thin wings on its back, each ending in two points. The fur stops at the chest and opens up to fuchsia striped bands on the side of its legs. Though it appears to lack eyes, it is unknown if Zweilous is blind. Zweilous has the vigor and energy to eat and bite constantly without stopping. Its heads dislike each other and are very hostile. As a result, the heads often turn eating into a competition. Whichever head eats more than the other gets to be the leader. Because of this, Zweilous always eats far too much. It is a nomadic Pokémon; it migrates once it has eaten all the prey in an area. In the anime Major appearances Zweilous made its anime debut in A Village Homecoming!. Two individuals appeared, with one of them eventually evolving into a Hydreigon. Minor appearances A Zweilous made a cameo appearance in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice during the World of Pokémon introduction. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Zweilous was used by Giallo of the Seven Sages to fend off several Trainers that were trying to rescue the captured Gym Leaders. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Yaksha, Dragnor}} |area=Glacier Palace - Great Spire (1F-5F), Worldcore (1F-13F). Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 3}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 372}} |area=Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- when its Attack is 72 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 143 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=634 |name2=Zweilous |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=635 |name3=Hydreigon |type1-3=Dark |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Of all the Pokémon that evolve by level alone, Zweilous can evolve into its final form, , later than any other Pokémon, evolving at level 64. * Zweilous shares its species name with . They are both known as the Hostile Pokémon. * Much like its naming pattern, each member of its evolutionary line learns a Normal-type move that involves the number of hits. In Zweilous's case, . Origin Zweilous is based on the . Its multiple heads and Shiny coloration resemble the , and it may also incorporate elements of the . These mythological serpents may have inspired Hydreigon's typing, as all three are deadly antagonists, with the Zmey Gorynych in particular . Due to its apparent blindness and only being found in certain caves, Zweilous may also be based on a . According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in ''Nintendo Dream, Zweilous and its evolutionary family were originally intended to be cyborg dragons with aspects of s. The Pokémon were scrapped until late in development, when they were revived and remade to be based on Yamata no Orochi. The tank tread-like markings on Zweilous's underbelly are a remnant of this design. Name origin Zweilous may be a combination of zwei (German for two) and jealous (as the heads always fight over food). It may also derive from zealous, which reflects Zweilous's voracious appetite and intensely competitive nature. Dihead is a combination of di (Greek for two) and head. In other languages and head |fr=Diamat|frmeaning=From the Greek prefix and |es=Zweilous|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Duodino|demeaning=Combination of duo and dino |it=Zweilous|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=디헤드 Dihead|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name; from and . The Korean words for "two" ( and ) when combined, create 디 di. |zh_cmn=雙頭龍 / 双头龙 Shuāngtóulóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Double-headed dragon" |ru=Цвайлос Tsvaylos|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Duodino fr:Diamat it:Zweilous ja:ジヘッド pl:Zweilous zh:双首暴龙